Heroes of Olympus one shots
by Little weird kitty
Summary: One shots about different characters of HoO. This one is rated T because there are a few swearwords. (Better safe the sorry)
1. She who laughed at dragons

**She who laughed at dragons **

**A.N: This is the updated version I promised you. Shout out to my lovely beta-reader LittleOddStar. If you haven't checked her out, do that! She is about 10 times better than me. **

Why was she so scared? She had laughed at dragons and titans, she had killed every monster that had crossed her path, she was fucking immortal! Why was she so scared? 

"Put me down, Jason!" she screamed, trying to hit her brother in the face before realizing that he might drop her if she did. 

"Come on, sis, you're a daughter of Zeus; you're safe up here." He smirked at her. She shot him her best I'm-gonna-kill-you-look. He didn't understand, he had never had a problem with heights. 

"Of course I'm safe up here, but I'm definitely NOT safe if I fall!" She tried to hold back the tears burning in her eyes. He just gave her another one of his confident smiles. "You actually believe I wouldn't catch you?" he said and looked at her with mock surprise. She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not my point, you know what I mean!" He didn't answer. 

As long as she could remember, Thalia had been afraid of heights. Though it wasn't really the height that scared her. It was the fall from heights that terrified her; plummeting through the air without a shred of control, knowing she was doomed. She hated herself for it. She was a child of the skies, how could she be afraid of heights? She shut her eyes and tried not to think of heights - naturally, that was the only thing her panicking mind was thinking of. 

A moment later she heard shouting from below. Glad for the distraction, she opened her eyes and looked down to see who it was - which proved to be a big mistake as she felt a wave of nausea. She quickly shut her eyes again. 

"Who's shouting?" she asked Jason instead.

"It's Coach Hedge" he said in an amused voice.

"What is he shouting?" She couldn't hear much over her own beating heart.

"Just the usual, that he will kill us painfully if we didn't come down this instant."

That made her smile. Now she had an excuse to go down to again. And when they were safe on the deck of the Argo 2, she would make Jason wish he had never forced her to fly.

**A.N: So, new version. Better I hope. :) Please review. **

StG


	2. Bad dreams

**Bad Dreams**

**AN: I really enjoyed redoing this one. It's one of my favorite ideas/plots/stories what ever want to call it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. **

The monsters crept closer and closer, surrounding him on all sides. Nico tried to scream, but was only able to manage a strangled noise. He reached for his sword, only to realize it wasn't there. He ran as hundreds of small black hands tried to grab him, tearing at his clothes, digging their claw-like nails deep into his flesh. They clutched at his arms and legs, dragging him down, deeper and deeper. He couldn't see, couldn't breath- 

"Nico! Nico, wake up!"

Nico woke with a start, banging his head against Percy's, knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Ah, man, that hurt" Percy groaned, rubbing his head. 

Nico was glad that it was dark so that Percy couldn't see his bright red face. Why the hell was Percy in his bedroom in the middle of the night?! 

"It's your fault for waking me like that!" he snapped. Percy looked up at him and grinned. "Would you'd have preferred if I hadn't? Judging from your screams, it wasn't a very pleasant dream."

When Nico didn't give an answer, he continued, "Anyway, it's your turn to keep watch." 

Nico shuddered at the thought of having to keep watch alone in the dark. He wasn't usually afraid of the dark; hell, he was a child of the underworld! But after that dream he didn't want to be anywhere alone, it reminded him of Tartarus in ways he didn't like at all. Percy seemed to sense his unease because he held out his hand to help Nico out of bed.

"Come, I'll keep you company."

"But you have to sle-"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I don't need another Annabeth to tell me what to do. I can't sleep anyway, so quit whining and take my hand or it will be awkward for both of us." 

Nico took Percy's hand, hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice how sweaty it was when he pulled him to his feet. Realizing how close they stood, Nico took a step back, blushing furiously again. Man, he hated when he did that. He wished that he had Hazel's dark skin, then at least it wouldn't be that obvious. 

Percy opened the door. When Nico didn't move he looked shoulder "You coming?" They walked up on deck in silence and took in their position at the lookout. 

"Nico?" Nico turned around to Percy. "Can I ask you something?"

Nico raised an eyebrow."You've already done so. I don't see why not."

Percy hesitated another second before speaking. "What were you dreaming about?"

Nico didn't answer right away. He didn't really like the idea of telling anyone about his nightmare, mostly because he didn't like to think about it in the first place. But this was Percy. If he couldn't tell him, who else? After all, he had been to Tartarus too.

"I don't really know how to explain it, it was like being back in Tartarus but different somehow. There were hands, hundreds and thousands of hands. I tried to run but they were too fast, They caught me and- " he faltered. He had started to shake and a cold sweat was running down his spine. He gripped the gunwale to steady himself. 

Percy pretended he hadn't seen. He knew Nico hated when people saw him weak. Instead he looked out over the ocean. "You know, I admire you for making it through Tartarus on your own. If I didn't have Annabeth-" Percy shuddered at the thought of being in Tartarus all alone without anyone or anything to comfort him and give him hope. He turned to look at Nico again finding him staring blankly with open mouth at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Percy asked with a little laugh.

"You admire me?" Nico asked with disbelief. He thought of all the times he had looked up to Percy, thinking he was the best and braves there was. Now Percy admired him!?

"Yes, I thought I made that quite clear." Percy said with a small frown that turned to an expression of surprise as Nico started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

Nico started to shake again, but this time with laughter. In fact, he laughed so loudly, Percy was afraid that he might wake the others. He was just about to tell Nico to quiet down as he heard a familiar voice.

"What do you two cupcakes think you're doing, you are waking everyone!" shouted Coach Hedge, even louder than Nico's laughter.

"Sorry, coach" Nico said, still laughing.

"What are you doing awake, Jackson? You're supposed to be in bed!"

"I know, but I couldn't sleep so I thought I keep Nico company…"

Coach Hedge glared at him. "No excuses Jackson, go to bed!"

Nico stopped laughing. And bit his lip. Damn, it would be almost an hour until his shift was up. He'd have to spend it alone now.

But Percy played his trump card, his secret weapon, the one thing that could soften even the coldest of hearts; the sealpup-look. "Please Coach, we promise to be quiet〜"

Coach Hedge softened. How could he not? That look was almost as powerful as Piper's charmspeak. "Okay, but just this once, Jackson."

**AN: Reviewses! Give me my reviewses! *gollum* *gollum***

StG


	3. Waiting for your girlfriend

**Waiting for your girlfriend **

**AN: A early chapter, yay! I had this idea and knew I had to make it to a chapter. I hope you like it. I had an incident with a certain bee, well let's just say we didn't get along. The silver lining, I have more time to write. **

If your girlfriend ever asks you to wait for her while she is shopping, run. She is probably going to get mad at you for that, but trust me, it's worth it. 

Frank stood on the pavement, waiting for Hazel. It was a hot afternoon and he'd stood here for hours, waiting. Hazel had told him she would be back in a hour or so. Now, three hours later, she still wasn't back. It wouldn't be as bad as it were, if he didn't have to pee. There was no toilet nearby and he didn't want to leave to look for one because he was afraid Hazel would come back and think something happened to him (she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't just leave her here.) Frank didn't own a phone nor did she, so what could he do? 

He had to think of something fast, which is easier said than done when you have to do it before you pee your pants. That would definitely be the most humiliating and embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. A son of Mars peeing his pants, Leo would never let him forget that one. 

A few minutes later of desperate thinking he gave up. He couldn't think of anything else than to stay here and hope that Hazel came soon, very soon. He took a step back, leaning against a wall. A fly started to buzz around his ear and he shooed it away. Wait a fly!? He could do that. He'd never tried to turn into an insect before, mostly because he was afraid someone would accidentally crush him or something, but he was almost sure he could. No one would notice of some random fly peed. Why had he never thought of this before? 

He went into a small side street. Frank didn't know what mortals saw through the mist when he turned to an animal, but better safe then sorry. He turned into a fly, flew to the closest house wall and did what he had too. If flies can look relieved, he did. 

"Frank? Fraaank where are you?" he heard Hazel shout.

"I'm here!" he shouted back, forgetting he was a fly and she couldn't hear him.

"Frank?" Hazel started to sound nervous. Frank turned back to human form.

"I'm here!" he shouted again, now audible.

Hazel came around the corner, muttering something about boys who couldn't wait and stopped, staring at Frank's pants.

"What?" Frank asked and looked down to see a big dark wet spot on his jeans. He turned bright read. "W-what but, I chanced into- , how-"

Hazel tried to stifle a laugh. "What happened?"

Frank didn't know what to say, mostly because he didn't understand it himself. "I- I don't know! I was waiting for you and I had to pee. There were no toilets, I didn't want to make you worry so I couldn't go look for one. Then this fly came, and I had an idea. I thought that if I changed to a fly, I could pee without anyone noticing, and-" Hazel was shaking with laughter now.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but-" she burst into laughter again. 

After a minute or two of Hazel laughing uncontrollably and Frank wanting to die of shame, Hazel finally managed to stop.

"You can't go like that on the street." she said. "It would cause too much attention, and that means monsters."

Frank stared at her. She sounded as if he wanted to go with peed pants! This was all her fault for making him wait so long!

"I know!" Hazel said, disturbing Franks irritated thoughts. "You can change into something I can carry without attracting attention, like a cat or something."

He did as she said and changed into a little black kitten with big brown eyes. "Aaaw, you're so adorable this way! Not that you aren't when you're human." she hastily added, blushing a bit.

She picked him up and started walking towards where the Argo 2 lay anchored. Laying in Hazels arms like that, Frank couldn't stay mad at her - though he couldn't be so for very long anyway.

**A.N: So what did you think, please review. I mean it Review! *threatening look* OBS! This is the last updated chapter, the others will be updated in two weeks or so. (I won't have internet for those weeks, that's why, so don't hate me~) **

StG


	4. The sweet

**The sweet **

**A.N: This one takes place about ten years after _The blood of Olympus_. Jason and Piper live together in new Rome. **

"Jason, Dulcia needs fresh diapers. Jason, did you hear me? Your daughter needs to get changed NOW!" Piper shouted while frantically searching for her purse.

"Why can't you do that, Honey? I'm going to meet up with Percy and Nico, we wanted to have a duel and-"

"Then tell them that you come later" she interrupted him without even looking up. "You daughter needs you. Oh, and make sure she doesn't flies away this time. I don't want to chase her over half of new Rome again."

Piper shook her head at the thought. Why did she have to marry a flying man? It was great sometimes, but why did the baby have to inherit that particular gift!?

"But the du-" Piper turned to face Jason, looked at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"Please~, for me?" she knew he couldn't say no when she asked him like that. You could call it a dirty trick to get one's will, but Piper didn't see why you shouldn't use your gifts for daily things too.

"Okay, but I have to tell Nico and Percy..."

"I can do that," she said quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hadn't shaved yet. The stubble was kind of cute on him.

Piper finally found her purse and opened the door to their little apartment. "I'll be back in a few hours" she gave Jason a last goodbye-kiss.

"And who will take care of Dulcia? I'll be at the duel and you will be.. wherever you're going.."

"Then take her with to the duel!"

Jason stopped and looked at her, surprised. "Seriously?"

Piper gave him an odd look. She couldn't see the problem. "She can't be safer than with the sons of the big tree now can she?"

Jason thought for a second. "Good point..."

Piper flashed one of her beautiful smiles. "Okay then, see you later"

She closed the door behind her, sighing with relief before making her way down town to meet up with Hazel and Frank.

"Piper! Over here!" Hazel waved her over to the small café table.

Piper hadn't seen her in a while. She and Frank were just home after their trip to China where they had stayed for almost a year. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi, It's been a while," Frank said, while standing up to hug her.

"Yes, too long" she agreed before hugging them both.

"How was it in China?" Piper sat down and ordered something to drink.

"Nice, but with an awful lot of strange monsters," Hazel shuddered at the thought.

"The monsters weren't all bad. That dragon for example, he let us ride to the next village for a few of Hazels gold nuggets."

Piper stared at them, shocked. "Aren't those cursed?" she asked.

"Not to dragons apparently. Maybe it's like Percy's Achilles curse, If it comes in contact with other mythologies it doesn't work..." Hazel said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if my charmspeak would work, I mean it works on Roman monsters so I guess…" Piper trailed off.

This was way over her head. She'd ask Annabeth about it later. Annabeth. Percy. The duel. "Oh shit!" Piper stood up. "Sorry guys, I promised Jason I'd tell Percy that he would be late for the duel! I guess I'm too late now, but at least I can take Dulcia. I owe him that much. I'll be back!"

Piper hurried down the street towards the arena. "Oiiiiiiii!" Piper turned her head when she heard the familiar noise. The next moment she saw the cause. A flying baby soared through the air towards her with a cute grin on her face. Not again! was the only thing she could think before Dulcia tackled her in a hug.

"Mommy" she said and giggled.

"Dulcia.." Paper said in a faint voice. "Where is your daddy?"

As if on cue Jason came flying around the corner. "Good, you caught her."

Piper looked at Jason and lifted an eyebrow. "A two year old flies faster than you?"

Jason was too out of breath to answer at first. "Don't underestimate the advantage of being small. I'd like to see you trying to squeeze through an open window while trying not to lose sight of your baby!"

Piper smiled a bit. Jason was so cute when he was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for forgetting about telling the others. I can take Dulcia now."

**A.N: Dulcia means the sweet in latin. Ha! See, the title had a double meaning! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if I should do more "In the future" chapters like this one or not. **

**StG**


	5. Sewers

**Sewers**

**AN: Hey look, it's a chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**

Hazel was bored to death. She knew what she was talking about, considering she had already died once. Sometimes she simply hated Manhattan. The bus had moved about ten meters in half an hour. If it continued like this it would take all day to before she was at Camp Half-Blood. She wouldn't have to take the stupid bus in the first place if it wasn't for the fact that Arion was needed for a quest back at the camp. She wished more than ever that he was here now. On his back, this ride would only take a few minutes. To top it all off she was in a hurry. Nico had promised her to visit today, which he did rarely these days. Not that he didn't want to, as he assured her, over and over. He just didn't have much free time right now.

She could have walked to camp if it hadn't been for the rain. She leaned back in her seat, trying to relax a little. The bus wasn't going to go any faster just because she wanted it to. It was in times like these she wished she could shadow-travel like Nico; just slip into the closest shadow and boom, destination reached. She thought about how different she and her brother actually where. Sure, they were only related on the godly side, and not even there it was completely the same father. Nico was pale and rather scrawny where she was dark and curvy. Nico's powers had more effect on ghosts, and he could raise the dead. She was able to use magic, control metals and find underground tunnels...

Underground tunnels! She could probably find her way to the camp through the sewers. Hazel didn't really like the idea of walking through the dark sewers a rainy day, but she was getting desperate and it was better than sitting in a bus all day getting nowhere. Hazel looked out of the window. The cars around them weren't moving and neither would the bus, at least, for now. She could just open the bus doors and cross the street.

Hazel got up from her seat. She was just about to open the doors, when she realised that she couldn't, not while the bus was still driving. She let out a frustrated sigh. It would take ages before they reached the next bus stop! Hazel walked up to the driver.

"Could you please let me out?" she asked him.

"Yes," the driver said. Hazel smiled, glad this went smoothly. "..At the next stop," he continued.

Her smile fainted. "But-" she said trying to think of a good reason.

She doubted 'Let me out so that I can find my way through New York's sewers to a camp for roman demigods' would work.

"But I have to use the bathroom!" she said, trying to blush a bit to look more convincing. An unoriginal excuse, but an effective one.

The driver gave her an irritated look. "Then hold it."

Hazel gave him an odd look. Was he serious? Would he rather have a girl peeing in the bus than to let her out on the street?

"Then I'll pee right here." she said in a sulky voice.

Silence. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. The bus driver sighed.

"You win," he said and opened the doors. She gave him a triumphant smile and walked out of the bus.

She hurried over the street eager to get underground where she would be sheltered from the pouring rain. The cars didn't even bother to honk, they wouldn't be moving anytime soon anyway. Now she had to find an entrance to the sewers without attracting too much attention. Hazel didn't think it was a good idea to take the closest sewer lid on the street and force it open by sheer will and force. Something told her the people would find it slightly odd and disturbing. They might even call the police - and that was the last thing she wanted.

She found an empty alley that seemed fit for her purpose. She lifted the sewer lid and climbed down the ladder. The stench around her almost made Hazel throw up. She had to remind herself that it still was better than sitting bored on a bus for the rest of the day. It was too late to go back now anyway. Hazel hopped down from the last rung and started to run. Even if it was the best alternative, she didn't intend to stay here longer than necessary. It was darker than she'd expected but that wasn't a problem. Hazel could feel the walls around her and where the tunnels on her sides went. It was like seeing a labyrinth from above. She turned up the pace a bit. It had been too long since she had a good run without armor or without being chased by monsters and she was enjoying it, even if it was in the stinking sewers.

"Eouuuuu, sorry, but you smell awful, Hazel!" Nico complained.

"Hello to you too, brother dear," Hazel answered and grinned at him. "Want a hug?"

He took a step back. "Not before you've taken a shower."

She hadn't seen him the whole summer and he had changed. He'd grown at least two inches and gained some colour, which proved that he'd been at Camp Half-Blood more than in the underworld. She was glad he had; the underworld wasn't the best place to spend the summer, even if you're a son of Hades. She guessed he had more reason to stay at the camp now that he had Will. Hazel walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hazel, let go! You stink!" Nico protested and tried to fight of the unwanted hug.

"I've missed you," Hazel said softly.

"I've missed you too Hazel, but please let go, or I might throw up."

**AN: Review or not Review is NOT the question because you should always review! **


	6. Pissed off empousa

**A pissed off empousa**

**AN: I know I said two weeks. It's been a month. I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit different. It's not about a hero, quite the opposite actually. I going to shut up now and let you read ^^ hope you enjoy it!**

Kelli was pissed off. She got pissed off pretty easily, but this time it was extreme. She had never been so angry in her entire immortal life! You couldn't blame her though. After getting vaporized so many times in such a short time, every monster would be furious at the very least. First, her mission had failed when she almost was sent to Tartarus by Percy Jackson, and again when she was going to get her sweet revenge as that little bitch called Annabeth had stabbed her before the main battle. She hadn't even been safe in Tartarus! After finally being restored after Annabeth's stab and being on the way to the doors death so she finally could kill some half-bloods, a bloody titan thougjt it was a good idea to vaporize her again. A titan vaporizing her in Tartarus! Kelli shook her head in anger. It was so absurd she still couldn't believe it had actually happened.

Now she was finally reborn again, on her way to find the doors of death and getting out of this place. She wanted to kill half-bloods, luring them in with her charm-speak and drink their blood until their hearts stop moving and they die in her arms, not knowing what hit them. Or when she thought about it, she might just rip them to pieces. Yea, that would be more fun and she would get the chance to unleash her rage that way too. Kelli picked up the pace, all this thinking about blood made her thirsty. The demigod that would die first by her hands when she came back would be the son of Poseidon. She would kill him in front of Annabeth's eyes, making her suffer the pain of seeing him die, before killing her too. A smile spread over her face while thinking about how sweet her revenge would be.

After a lot of walking, revenge planning, hatred and a bit more walking, Kelli finally found the doors of death; her ticket out of Tartarus. She walked up to them, pushed the down-button and waited impatiently. Soon, sooon, she would get her revenge. She would kill Percy and Annabeth once and for all, teaching them some respect for monsters.

The doors to the elevator opened, she walked in and the doors closed behind her. If it wasn't for the fact that respectable monsters like Kelli don't squeal with happiness, she might have done it because the radio was broken. She was on the way to get revenge and she didn't have to listen to Thanatos' horrible music taste! This was going better and better!

The doors opened and the empousa flew out and ran as fast as she could to the nearest park. If she wanted to find Percy, the easiest way would be to ask some of his little friends. Kelli arrived in at a small park. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that it was a park and Kelli hated parks. The only thing she liked about this park was that she could sense a satyr near by. Satyrs were easy prey. Even though they could smell monsters, they were easily charm-spoken and often fell for the empousas beautiful human form.

The cheerleader followed the smell of goat and soon found the satyr from whom it came. He was pretty young, quite handsome actually (for a half goat, that is), with auburn hair, big brown eyes and sharp features. Kelli came closer, wearing her best I'm-just-a-innocent-girl-face.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know where Percy Jackson is?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice. She didn't have to act nice because of the charm-speak, but she wanted to be sure to not mess this up. If she did, it would take longer for her to get her revenge.

"Yes" the satyr answer immediately, completely under her spell.

Kelli almost laughed a long, evil, villain laugh but caught herself, she hadn't got an answer yet and even though she hated it; better safe than sorry.

"So, could you please tell me?" she asked instead, hoping that the satyr couldn't hear the eagerness in her voice.

"He, Annabeth, and a few others are in the Mediterranean on a quest."

The empousa's expression went blank. She repeated the words inside her mind, not able to understand what she was hearing. Percy and Annabeth were in the Mediterranean. THE MEDITERRANEAN!? How the hell was she going to get there? And when she did, how would she find them? For all she knew they could be in Rome or Athens, in a big city or on the countryside, heck, they maybe were in a whole other part of the world, taking a vacation after their quest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the inhuman scream of the really pissed off empusa echoed over the city.

When Kelli finally came to her senses again, she noticed she had killed the satyr in a blind rage. Shame. Not that she would have let him live anyway, but now she didn't even remember killing him. She sat down with the satyr's head in her lap and carved in doodles in it while trying to come up a new plan. She'd just have to wait, sooner or later they would have to come back to camp half-blood and she would wait for them. Like a spider in her web, she would wait. And while doing that she might as well have some fun. A smile crept up her face again. Wouldn't it be a wonderful surprise for Percy if he came home and found his little friends were all dead? The empousa stood up, dropping the head which landed with a thud in the grass at her feet. she kicked it hard and watched it fly in a high arc before landing in a bush. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she'd thought, not bad at all actually.

**AN: What did you think? I'm not sure if I'm going to make more chapters like this (other POV than the those aboard the Argo 2 I mean). All feedback is welcome. Seriously ALL feedback. If you thought this sucked please tell me, if you thought it was okay please tell me. If you thought it was awesome TELL ME. I. Want. To. Know. **

**StG**


End file.
